gallowshillfandomcom-20200215-history
Josephine Clements
Personality Josephine started of as a sweet and innocent girl but as other people continued to betray her she became more vicious and controlling. She loved Victor deeply but in her death she only felt his betrayal and she still hated him for taking her daughter from her. In her death she still continues to seek revenge on the Grayson family and the village of Chester's Mill. Appearance 5' 4½" (1,64 m), blond hair, hazel blue eyes. Josephine always wore long dresses that she made herself. She kept her hair always loose. As a ghost, Josephine wears a long white dress. She always appears trough dreams and trough water. Back Story Josephine was born to a very poor family in New Orleans. At the age of 16 she discovered that she was a witch which caused her family to disown her and sent her to live on the street. She worked as a prostitute. One day she met the charming Godfrey. Godfrey took Josephine as his lover and taught her the ways of dark magic. In 1891, an 28-year old Josephine arrived in the village of Chester's Mill to work as the new handmaiden of the Grayson family. She formed a friendship with Susannah Grayson who felt lonely and unhappy in her marriage. Josephine helped Susannah to keep her affair with Reuben Fleming, a secret. She also became a mentor to Susannah who was in fact a witch. Josephine was seduced by Victor Grayson who had fallen in love with her the moment he first saw her. Josephine first fought her feelings for Victor but eventually gave into them and became a lover of Victor. Josephine became pregnant with a child and Victor sent her away to give birth in secrecy. Josephine got a daughter named Emily. Her daughter was taken away from her by Victor who told his wife Susannah that the child was an orphan and he and Susannah adopted the girl. Josephine continued to work for the Grayson family and secretly watched over her daughter. She became more jealous of Susannah and the fact that Victor refused to leave his wife for her. One day, Josephine was witness to the death of Emily who was ripped apart by a werewolf. Josephine knew that the werewolf was Reuben Fleming, a secret she and Susannah had kept. Josephine even helped Susannah with the creation of a potion that would suppress Reuben's werewolf side. Josephine out of anger for the death of her daughter, revealed Reuben's secret to the entire town after which he was shot and killed by his best friend Jonathan Bishop. In 1904, Susannah approached Josephine to find her something that would stop her aging. She and Victor had become more and more obsessed with the keeping their youth. Josephine told her that there was a ritual that could give her youth back. However it demanded the sacrifice of a young woman. Susannah and her husband went on a killing spree, often killing young women who worked for them. Each sacrifice would give them back their youth for a few months but then the ritual had to be repeated again. Susannah sought for a permanent solution to her aging and Josephine told her about Godfrey who had to key to immortality. Josephine however secretly hoped that Godfrey would turn her and Victor into immortals. Josephine called upon Godfrey who refused to turn her as he did not believe that humans and witches should go beyond their normal life span. Susannah then learned that Victor and Susannah had been having an affair for many years after which a mad Susannah stabbed Josephine to death. Josephine's death was the start of the curse that would plague Chester's Mill for many years. In her death Josephine created a curse that would keep the spirits of Victor Grayson, herself and Susannah looked forever on the mortal plane. Category:Ghosts Category:Donations Category:Specials Characters Category:Witches Category:Flashback Characters